HetaRonpa: World Despair
by Maxwelltheawesomeguy1
Summary: Kiku Honda was chosen to be the representative for his home country, Japan, and had to go to a meeting of for the representatives. However, this was no normal meeting. In order to leave, you had to kill someone. If you got caught, that meant death for you. Kiku has to survive and escape this hell without being killed. Unless, he has to kill someone himself...
1. Prologue: Introductory

"So, this must be the place." I said to myself quietly.

In front of me was a five or more story building with several country flas on the roof. I could reconize all of the flags except one, which was taller than the rest of them. It had a shield with four pannels, two white and two black. In the middle of the flag was a type of an old pen. Across the pen was what appeard to be a white splatter, reminding me of blood in a way. Around the shield were two wings and bellow has a banner that said "HIGH SCHOOL." Above the shield was another banner but instead of saying high school, it has a crown.

I was a very lucky Japanese student. I was randomly chosen to be the representative of my home country, Japan for this. I was told that I had to meet at this building for a special meeting for each country representatives. This building we had to meet at was a high school known as, "Hopes Peak Academy."

After admiring the beauty for a few minutes, I finally decided to enter the building and see what was to come. But little did I know that the minute I walked in, my whole life would be in danger.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Now, this was just pure luck for me to become Japan's representative, I didn't choose this. But, what's about to come for me will be moments of my life I'll never, ever forget.

Here I am, walking down the hallway into the main lobby. Here, I'm looking at a room filled with other people, both male and female. Most of them looked to be in their mid-teens. I assumed they were the representatives from other countries. They were all talking to eachother about things. I notice this man who looks to be in his early twenties who has bushy eyebrows, blond hair, wearing a green uniform, and seems a little taller than me comes walking towards me.

"So, you must the kid from Japan." He tells me in his distinctive British accent.

"How do you know I'm Japan's representative?" I reply back to him.

"The sheets we got tells us who's from which country and you were to only one who hasn't arrived yet, until now." The man tells me.

"Ah," I said, "I'm guessing you're from England due to that accent of yours."

"Yep," He says back to me. "So, what's your name?"

"Kiku, Kiku Honda." I tell him.

"The name's Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you!" He says as he shakes my hand.

Arthur went walking back into the small crowd. I can't help but smile at this guy for some reason. He just seemed so nice to me. I looked at the crowd and realized there were about 15 people here. I look at the sheet I got and counted 15 countries that were here. Italy, Germany, Japan, America, England, France, Russia, China, Canada, Hungary, Austria, Prussia, Finland, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. One at a time, they each greeted me.

After they all greeted me, a voice could be heard on the school's p.a. system. It told us to meet in the gymnasium. All 15 of us headed to the gymnasium to be greeted with a small, hodded midget that appeard to be the size of large dog.

"Attention representatives!" It spoke with an iritatingly high pitched voice. "Welcome to the first annual nation meet-up!"

"Just get to the important stuff so we can move on with our lives." Said a young swiss man who appeard to be 18.

"I will in a sec, Switzerland." Said the midget with a bit of annoyance in its voice.

The midget throws its hood off and I nearly gasp in shock. That was no man or woman at all. Instead, it was what appeard to be a half white/half black teddy bear with its white side looking innocent and its black side looking evil and has that same splatter as I saw on the flag from before but this time it's red.

"My name's Monokuma! I'm the one who brought you all here for the first annual country meet-up." It said. However, even though this is the first, it will be the last for you.

I could hear confusion in the small crowd of 15 people. I myself was confused also.

"I know you're all confused about this. And I understand why. But from now on, this beautiful High School will be your home!" Said Monokuma.

A gasp occured in the crowd and i was in shock too. From what I thought would be the best day of my life turned out to be one of the worst.

"Now, don't worry, you won't live here forever. The only way for you to leave this High School is too kill another representative from another country here today undetected."

Another, louder gasp could be heard in the crowd. This was not good at all. Not only was i trapped in this building, but I could possibly be murdered at any given moment.

"Now, before you star off your life here at Hope's Peak, look at your sheets and read the rule to yourselves." Said Monokuma.

I looked down and noticed that not only was the sheet touch screen, but was also updated with 3 major rules.

1) Do not hurt or harm Monokuma in any way possible. If you do, you will be punished.

2) When killing, only kill two people a night. If you kill more than two, you will be punished.

3) Do not let someone borrow your sheet at any cost. If you do, you both will be punished.

"Well, that's it for now. And remember, no matter what you do here, there will be no escape without killing someone. And don't break any of those rules or else you will suffer the punishment." Said Monokuma as he walks away."

So here I am, trapped with 14 other people in this hellhole. At any given moment, any one of these 14 other people could kill me. But no matter what, I will find an escape, even if it means to kill another one of us. And so, the nightmare begins.

Alive: 15

Dead: 0


End file.
